TheEpilogueSeries
by DraconisPotter
Summary: A series detailing the married life of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy after the birth of their twins. A continuation of the Harry Strikes Back Series. Harry Strikes Back Series  The Epilogue Series.
1. Chapter 1

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: I would like to thank arte0135 for having the patience to work with me.

Harry Strikes Back Series_ The Epilogue Series

By DraconisPotter

In the wee hours of the morning, in a small secluded neighborhood, in a cozy home, in the home's nursery sat two very happy parents and two very sleepy boys. One parent was reclined against the other taking a well deserved nap while the other, smiling like a loon, watched over his new born twins with pride. The moment was perfect, beautiful and Draco relished it. Then suddenly…

A Peck peck taping nose came from the window and all hell broke loose, _again_. The twins were crying _again_, Harry was running between the cribs trying to sooth them _again_, and Draco was rushing towards the window.

Draco wrenched the nursery window open and snatched the note from the eagle, trying his best to keep his anger in check and not kill the Weasley's ancient bird. The eagle pecked at Draco then flew in, perching itself on the edge of Alexander's, the oldest twin, crib, effectively scaring the poor boy and heightening his screams.

Draco scanned the note and huffed in annoyance. _'_This_ is why they disturbed our peace?' _Draco thought. He passed the note to Harry, lifting the twins from his husbands arm and walked out of the room in disgusted annoyance.

Once the screams of his babies had receded into the next room, Harry sat down at the chair he'd sat prior to the disturbance and began to read the missive.

_Hello Harry, Draco_

_Bill and Charlie are coming home for Christmas and we were hoping to have the whole family together this year. It's been a while and we haven't seen Alexander and Milo since their birth, I understand if you two want to spend your Christmas alone with your new family but we would so love to see you. Please send your reply by Errol._

_Molly_

Draco looked up at the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs. Miraculously the twins stayed asleep. All Draco had to do was look at his husband (who hadn't looked this excited since the day the twins were brought home) to know that he was going to have a Weasley filled Christmas.

'Yay', Draco thought sarcastically.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: Wow, I've really neglected this story, haven't I? A big sorry to those who were waiting. I'll make sure to update more chapters of this story as fast as I can.

The Epilogue Series_ Chapter 1,

DraconisPotter

"Draco we're going to be late!" Friday morning, bright and early, Harry and Draco were preparing for their stay at the Manor. Since Christmas was on a Saturday they were going to head there on Friday and stay until Sunday night.

If it wasn't for the fact that Draco had convinced the Weasleys to move their reunion to the Manor, where their was not only enough room but also Alexander and Milo's other grandparents, Draco would have felt overwhelmed by the idea of being crowded with Weasleys for a whole weekend.

"Coming, coming!" Draco chanted hurrying with a freshly changed Milo giggling in his arms. Harry stood outside by the car holding a sleeping Alexander in his arms. He tucked Alex into his car seat and turned to his husband to retrieve his second child. He could see that Draco was annoyed at having to take the car but with the babies they couldn't just flow, or apparate, or even portkey to the Manor so they were stuck driving for hours.

Worse yet, they had had to wake up early so they could make it on time because the trip to the Manor was so long. But, oh well. He would get over it as soon as he saw Narcissa. He always was a mama boys (vigorously no matter how much he denied it to Harry).

Just as he suspected, Draco had melted into Narcissa's arms as soon they crossed the threshold. Harry almost burst out laughing when Narcissa brushed past Draco to coo at the twins sitting in the stroller.

"Harry their beautiful!" Narcissa crooned. And they were. Both boys were like little cherubs with their platinum blonde inherited from Draco and Harry's green eyes.

"Hey, their mine too." Draco whined.

"Of course they are dear." Narcissa answered distractedly. "Can I hold them?" She asked Harry.

"You don't need to ask Narcissa. They're your grandchildren." Harry smiled at her. He had always liked Narcissa. She was so… motherly. Now, Lucius. He was a completely different story. Speaking of the devil…

"Mother, where's Father?" Draco turned around as if expecting Lucius to be there.

"You know what he's like Draco. He's probably in his study working." Narcissa, apparently, was to distracted with her grandchildren, who were now perched on each of her hips, to care about her missing husband. "He'll be down for dinner. He can't wait for the Molly and Arthur to arrive."

'Yeah I bet', Harry snorted.

"You two just get settled. I'll take these two angels to the nursery." Narcissa smiled and whisked the twins away on their strollers, but not before adding, "if their anything like Draco when he was a baby, you'll both need the rest."

Harry laughed at the sour expression on his husbands face.

"Come on Draco, cheer up!" Harry slugged his arms around Draco's shoulder. "Besides, I can think of something I'm in need of more than rest." Harry purred seductively as he rubbed his burgeoning erection against Draco's middle. "Care to help?"

* * *

"Umm.. Draco…" Harry moaned as Draco licked a trail down Harry's neck. "I've missed this sooo much." Harry loved his newborns dearly, but his and Draco's sex life had diminished drastically since their birth and here, on Draco's bed in Draco's room, he was now feeling the side effects. There was no way he was going to last, especially if Draco kept nipping at his lips like that.

"Me too, Baby. Me too." Draco nudged his naked erection against Harry's entrance to reinforce his statement. They hadn't even bothered taking off all their clothes, just their pants. "I'm sorry Harry. I- I don't think I'll be able to prepare you properly."

"It's fine. Just hurry." Harry urged.

Draco was about to do just that when he heard approaching footsteps.

"Harry? Draco? Where are you? Narcissa told us that you were here already, but she didn't tell us which room was Draco's!" Hermione's shouted through the hall.

"Ignore them!" Draco whispered when he saw the troubled expression on Harry's face.

"But-"

"No!" Draco protested. He nudged Harry's entrance harder and Draco felt elation when Harry groaned for more. There was no way he was stopping now. He didn't even think it was possible.

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Harry! Come see what I got for Christmas!" The happy cheer of Ron and Hermione's oldest twin, Fay, came from the hallway. Draco knew when he was defeated. He growled in frustration and lifted his body from his husbands, stomping to the bedroom's joined bathroom to relieve himself.

Harry looked after Draco, then sighed and pulled on his clothes. This was going to be a long Christmas.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

The Epilogue Series_ Chapter 2,

DraconisPotter

"Just a few more bloody minutes… I was so close…" Draco tore the leaves off a poor cabbage. Why he had even volunteered to toss the salad was beyond Harry.

"If you're not careful, Draco, you might demolish all the food before we even get a chance to eat it." Draco just ignored him and continued his assault on innocent vegetables.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Princess?" Blaise sauntered in, a grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here Zabini? Isn't it enough that I have to deal with the Weasleys?" Draco growled.

"I'm insulted Draco! You're best friend and you didn't even invite me to Christmas dinner? " Before Draco could answer, Blaise turned to Harry who was standing next to Draco, washing potatoes. "Oh hello Harry. How are you're twins?"

"Their just fine. How's Seamus?" Harry answered while Draco grunted under his breath, "Their mine too."

Zabini glowed the proud glow of a father-to-be. "He's great, thanks for asking. Huge, though." Then Blaise looked frightened and began swiveling his head back and forth, "Don't tell him I told you that."

"What's the matter Zabini? Scared?" Draco sneer, apparently out of his funk.

"Harry, dear? Want to hear what your naughty husband told me while you were bearing your little angels." When Harry looked up it was just in time to see Draco mouth something to Blaise that look suspiciously like 'You wouldn't dare.'

"And what would that be?"

"Zabini…"

"Get this, Harry, Draco told me that he couldn't wrap his arms around you anymore because you were to big!"

"You said what?" Harry rounded on Draco, squeezing a potato threateningly.

"No, no love," Draco tried to pacify his husband while he backtracked towards the kitchen door, " what I said was, 'I wanted to hold you'! I never said you were to big!"

"Just fat." Zabini helped, watching his handiwork unfold.

"Right!" Draco cheered, then paled when he realized what he had just agreed to.

"WHAT?"

"No! Wait Harry! I misspoke." Draco called after stormed out of the kitchen, but not after he flung a potato at Draco.

"You!"

"Yes, Draco?" Zabini looked at him, the picture of innocence.

"Watch your back Zabini. Don't forget that you're the one with a hormonal husband." With that threat Draco stormed out of the room in search of his distraught husband.

* * *

Draco had a horrible Christmas.

He was surrounded by Weasley's, his children kept getting snatched from him, his "best friend" was finding endless methods to torture him and to top it all off his husband was ignoring him. And his needs. No amount of apologies could pacify his Gryffindor so he spent the Christmas holiday alone and brooding. Needless to say, he was very happy when it was all over and it was time to go home.

"Harry will you please just listen to me?" The twins were tucked in bed and Harry was getting ready for bed while Draco followed him, pleading.

"Listen to what Draco? You found me fat and undesirable. What else do I need to hear?"

"Undesirable? Are you mad?" Draco cringed when Harry scowled at him. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best approach.

Harry sighed and began to tuck himself into bed. "Let's just go to sleep."

"No!" Draco ripped the sheets off of Harry, climbing on top of him. He was beyond frustrated and not just because he hadn't gotten laid in a week or so. He looked down at his husband. How could he possibly believe Draco thought he was undesirable?

"Draco…" Draco could hear the warning in Harry's voice.

"I love you Harry." Draco quashed the retort forming on Harry's lips with a lingering kiss then continued, " You're temperamental. You hog the covers. _And_ you're a Gryffindor. You have faults Harry, but being undesirable has never been one of them." As if to emphasis his point, Draco ground his erection into Harry's crotch, burying him into the sheets.

"Ummm… Do you really mean it?" Harry looked up at him, eyes glazed over and lips kiss-swollen.

Did he think Harry was desirable? "Of course you twit."

"Then prove it to me." Harry breathed then yanked Draco down on him by the edges of his pajama bottoms.

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this series but it's still one of my favorite creations and I can't stand the idea that I don't dedicate as much time as I should to this series.

Epilogue Series_ Chapter 3,

DraconisPotter

"You are something else, Draco Potter-Malfoy." Harry watched, shaking his head, as his husband dressed their little ones for the New Years celebration being held at the Manor.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Harry." Draco denied defiantly, even as he pulled the green jumper over Milo's head.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know about the little scheme you and your father have been cooking up since Christmas."

From behind Draco, Harry could see Draco stiffen but he continued dressing Milo. Then when he finished he moved on to Alexander. "Sorry?" He asked, his voice smeared with false innocence.

"Narcissa told me about it, and just so you know, dressing them in green all the time does not mean that they are going to end up in Slytherin." Harry really had known about the scheme since Christmas but he hadn't said anything until now because the idiotic scheme had Draco volunteering to dress the twins at every opportunity. Sometimes Harry had even gotten him to change their nappies in exchange for the opportunity to dress them.

Draco turned to Harry, not looking the least bit ashamed, in fact, he looked rather proud of himself, "It worked on me, Father told me so."

Harry would have told him that he would have ended up in Slytherin even if he were wearing Hufflepuff yellow since the day he was born, but it would have only been a waste of time. When Draco set himself to believing something, there was no stopping him. Besides, it was nice to have Draco taking care of the twins , even if it was because of something as stupid as this.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and left the nursery.

* * *

Lucius glanced at the twins and turned a satisfied smirk Harry's way, as if saying, "I win."

Harry and Narcissa both rolled their eyes.

"Why are they always wearing green?" Arthur Weasley asked from his position on the ground, next to the twins. He and Molly had been the first to arrive. Arthur had been playing with the twins as soon as he had arrived and seen the twins playing with their muggle toy cars.

"Because it's their favorite color." Draco answered before Harry could.

"How do you know their favorite color already?" Hermione, ever the voice of reason, asked as she entered the room. Behind her were Ron and their little girls.

Draco stuck up his nose haughtily and answered in his most snobbish voice, "Because their Malfoys of course."

Harry decided to ignore Draco's comment and all the things wrong with it in favor of greeting his friends. "Hello Hermione, Ron." Then he looked at the girls and noticed that they were both wearing maroon colored sweaters. "Not you too…"Harry groaned.

Hermione, understanding Harry's disdain nodded, "Ronald insist that it works."

"It worked for me!" Ron protested.

'Of course it did.' Harry thought to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

Later that evening, after Molly and Narcissa had gathered up the sleepy children to bed, the young parents sat around the fire of a living room and really began celebrating the New Year. Everyone was drinking except Seamus and Blaise, who had arrived after Ron and Hermione.

"I know why Seamus isn't drinking," Draco mused, his words more than a little bit slurred, "but why aren't you drinking Blaise?"

Seamus, on the couch where he had been leaning against Blaise, took his head off Blaise's shoulder and smiled sweetly at Blaise, "Blaise said that, since I couldn't drink, it was only fair that he shouldn't either." Seamus' eyes glistened as he stared at his husband as if he were the greatest thing to ever happen to the world.

Draco tsked. "Really? Is that what he said?" Harry could already hear the alarms going off in his head as he saw the evil glint in Draco's eyes. Instantly, the events at Christmas where Blaise had gotten Draco in trouble came to mind. Harry saw the look of awe in Seamus' eyes and knew he had to act quick.

"Funny thing," Draco began, "I remember during Christmas, while we were toasting, I think I sa-" Draco's words were swallowed by Harry's mouth and by the time Harry had let go, Draco had already forgotten what he was going to say.

"Ugh," Ron complained, sitting with Hermione, next to the fire, "could you two _please_ get a room?"

Crisis temporarily averted Harry just shrugged his shoulders and snuggled into his husbands warmth.

* * *

"Now you're dressing them in silver too?" Harry asked in amusement, watching as Draco dressed their twins after their evening bath.

"I'll have you know that silver is a very becoming color." Draco tried to sound nonchalant but his tone still came across as defensive. Draco finished dressing the twins then huffed out of the room.

Harry laughed at his husbands retreating figure then when he was sure that Draco was gone he neared the twins' cribs. He took out his wand and spelled their pajamas maroon and gold then placed a disillusionment charm on them so they would look silver.

Of course he didn't believe in the stupid tradition but… better safe then sorry, right?

Reviews appreciated,

DraconisPotter


End file.
